Maid In Albuquerque
by RoseLovesHighSchoolMusical
Summary: Troy left Gabriella after their high school graduation. Gabriella found out she was pregnant. She worked at a hotel to raise her twins instead of going to college. What happens when Troy returns and bond with the twins? Inspired by Maid In Manhattan.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, I own nothing! I hope you like it, enjoy!**

**Summary :After the seperation during high school, Gabriella Montez works as a maid in a hotel to raise her 2 kids. What happens when Troy Bolton visits the hotel with his bimbo girlfriend 6 years later? Will they fall in love again? Inspired by the movie 'Maid In Manhattan' though it has nothing to do with the movie.**

24 year old Gabriella Montez works at the most popular hotel in Alburquerque, Albuquerque Hotel -made up- . She was working as a maid. She lost contact with all of her friends in high school and she did not get the chance to go to college because she had to raise her children . Gabriella gave birth to a pair of twins, a girl and a boy named Teodora Alana Montez and Tyler Paolo Montez. Gabriella loves her job very much. She had good friends that were mostly older than her, an understanding employer and friendly hotel vacants. The latina still lives with her mother. The last time she heard from her friends was their Graduation Party. That's when she found out her beloved boyfriend, Troy Bolton left her, the day she found out she was pregnant.

Teodora and Tyler grew up without their father. They understood their mother very well but they still want to know who their father is. For 5 year olds, they are smart. Whenever the twins asked their mother that particular question, she will either change the subject or ask them to stop asking. There was no doubt that Gabriella still loves Troy. That is why she hadn't had a replacement. She hadn't been on dates at all. Gabriella never fell in love for other men she sees. Regardless how hot they are or how caring they are, they weren't like Troy Bolton.

Maria Montez, mother of Gabriella, understood her daughters position. When she found out that Gabriella was pregnant, she was indeed shocked but she just hugged Gabriella and supported her. She may have imagined Gabriella schooling at Stanford University, becoming a successful woman and marrying an educated man but when she met Troy, she was prepared for anything that was in store for her daughter. She loved Troy, he was a nice young man. She could see that he loved Gabriella but now that he wasn't here to raise the twins she kept wondering why he left.

It was 0730, Gabriella was greeted by her colleagues. Anita Santiago, greeted her. "Good morning, Gabriella." as Gabriella was young, Anita or the others didn't call Gabriella by her surname.

"I have a job for you today," she said.

"Morning, Anita. What is it?" Gabriella smiled. She was told to attend a woman from Broadway. The woman seemed very important. Gabriella was told that the woman was coming with her twin brother and her fiance. Boy, those three people sure reminded her how much she missed her best friends Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans and Zeke Baylor. Gabriella walked up to Suite 3015 with her two colleagues, Cristiana and Feriga. She cleaned up the room and made the bed and made sure everything was perfect. Slowly, the door of the room opened.

"Oh honey, I miss your cookies already! Go bake more!" Gabriella heard. That voice sure sounded familiar. Gabriella and her friends stood in a line to welcome the Broadway star. That woman came in with her fiance.

"Sharpay, Zeke." Gabriella whispered to herself. Sharpay looked at her maids and saw that her best friend in high school was one of them.

"Oh my, Gabriella?" Shapay walked closer to her.

"Yeah, it's me." Gabriella smiled. Sharpay gave her a big, tight hug.

"God, I missed you girl! Why are you here?" Sharpay asked.

"I work here, i'm at your service Ms Evans." Gabriella smiled.

"I'm your best friend Gabby, don't call me Ms Evans." Sharpay frowned.

"Whatever, ice princess." Gabriella smirked. Sharpay and Gabriella ended up in another hug.

"These are my friends, Cristiana Eluena and Feriga Samuels. Girls, this is Sharpay, my high school best friend." Gabriella introduced.

"It's such an honor to meet you, you are awesome in Broadway." 35 year old Cristiana said.

"Thank you, by saying that, I bet you haven't heard Gabriella sing." Sharpay smiled. Cristiana and Feriga's eyes went wide.

"Z-dawg no hug, G-dawg? Don't tell me you forgot me." Zeke said.

"Of course, the one and only basket baker." Gabriella hugged Zeke. "You two engaged?" Gabriella asked knowing the fact that they are engaged. She just wanted to see Sharpay's reaction.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sharpay squealed. "It was the most romantic thing ever!" well, that was expected. Cristiana and Feriga felt uncomfortable so they decided to leave.

"What? He offered you a cupcake kneeling down and you took it and found a huge diamond ring in it?" Gabriella giggled.

"No, wait, yeah! How did you guess?" Sharpay asked Gabriella with confusion.

"Baker boy had that idea since the first day I started East High. He was like, 'Hello, Gabriella, what do you think of my idea proposing to Sharpay?'" Gabriella smiled. "I thought you'd change the idea," Gabriella laughed. The two were talking while Zeke was cleaning out the closet when the door burst open.

"Mommy, Mommy! Tyler is doing it again!" Teodora ran to Gabriella and hugged her. Sharpay's eyes went wide open. Tyler ran in along.

"Tyler, say sorry to your sister." Gabriella scolded him gently. Gabriella is a patient mother, she never beats her children unless they did something really wrong. Sharpay saw a ring on Gabriella's ring finger.

"You never told me you were married, and have kids!" Sharpay squealed unusually. The reason why is that Sharpay really wanted Troy and Gabriella to be together so she wasn't really excited.

"I'm not, and that doesn't mean I can have 5 year olds." Gabriella said.

"5 year olds? Meaning you got pregnant 6 years ago?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded. "But we were in high school, weren't we?" Sharpay asked. Teodora and Tyler sat on the floor and played with toys they brought.

"Don't tell me you and Zeke didn't do _anything_ during high school," Gabriella gave Sharpay a look and she blushed.

"Of course but with protection," Sharpay defended and looked at the twins. Sharpay noticed their familiar cerulean blue eyes she never saw from anyone else but Troy. "They are Troy's," Sharpay whispered. "But he left, that last night. You brought them up alone?" Sharpay asked, shocked.

"With the help of my mom, besides, I didn't want to throw them away. I'd rather have them because they are a speacial creation to me." Gabriella smiled weakly and looked at her kids. She sighed.

"Aww, Gabs." Sharpay hugged her.

"Kids," Gabriella called them and they came to their mother instantly. "This is Aunt Sharpay," she introduced the kids to Sharpay. By then, Sharpay had already memorized their names.

"Hello Aunt Sharpay, i'm Tyler!" Tyler smiled and waved. Tyler was very friendly and he was not shy of anything or anyone. Teodora on the other hand was shy when she meets new people, so she hid behind her mother.

"Hello there little Tyler," Sharpay giggled at how cute he was. "He's just as friendly as his dad," Sharpay whispered.

"Hey there, Teodora." Sharpay smiled. Teodora went closer to Sharpay and smiled.

"Hello Aunt Sharpay," Teodora smiled. "Hi , Uncle Zeke!" Teodora smiled at Zeke who was sitting on the couch. Zeke hasn't noticed the children.

"Oh, hello." Zeke smiled.

"How do you know his name?" Gabriella asked her 5 year old.

"Mommy, i'm 5 and i'm born with ears right?" Teodora shook her head thinking her mother was silly. Sharpay laughed.

"She sure is as smart as you!" Zeke said. He turned on the television and changed the channel to NBA.

"Yay, basketball!" Tyler jumped on the couch and joined Zeke.

"You like basketball squirt?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, mommy said it's in my blood." Tyler smiled. "I even have a Wildcats basketball uniform, number 14! Mommy said it's her school's team and her favorite number. Even Teodora has the cheerleading outfit." Tyler told Zeke and Sharpay.

"Number 14, huh?" Sharpay teased. Teodora joined the boys while Gabriella and Sharpay continued their conversation. "So, the ring was given to you that night you, you know?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed. The kids went to wonder around the hotel like they always do. Gabriella had another room cleaning to do so she left Sharpay and Zeke.

It was already afternoon, Gabriella had to attend Sharpay. It was requested. Gabriella went to Sharpay's room and chatted. The twins came in again. "Mommy, I saw a poster of a basketballer from Lakers!" Tyler cheered.

"He's really handsome mommy, why don't you marry him? I really want a daddy." Teodora pleaded. Gabriella smiled. "His name is Tray Bultin," the little girl smiled. Gabriella, Sharpay and Zeke laughed not noticing whose name it sounded like. Zeke turned NBA again and the team palying against each other were Utah Jazz and LA Lakers.

_"And our very famous young basketball superstar Troy Bolton scores!" _the -I don't know what's they guy who talks about basketball is called- _"The new captain is getting even more popular day by day!" _the guy said again. _"Lakers are winning 58 to 35!" _another guy said. Gabriella and Sharpay sat at the couch and watched with the kids and Zeke. Gabriella smiled looking at Troy. He still looked the same. Same dark blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and body. He still has his six packs. Gabriella could see it when he jumped and scored.

"His name is Troy Bolton, smarty girl." Tyler smirked at his sister.

_"The youngest Laker is really good, look at his enthusiastic girlfriend. What a good spirit..." the guy said. "I couldn't agree more with your sarcasm Tom, of all girls? No offence Bolton!" _the camera zoomed into Troy's girlfriend's face. The television showed a blonde bimbo sitting down there not even concentrating on the game but texting. Gabriella frowned. He has a new girlfriend.

"She's SO not his type!" Sharpay shouted at the television. "If Gabriella was there, she'd be cheering on him!" Sharpay shouted again.

"Captain, I agree with Sharpay." Zeke talked. The twins looked at the adults weirdly.

"Mommy, I told you he was handsome!" Teodora smiled.

"I couldn't agree more, sweetheart." Gabriella smiled as the camera focused on Troy again. Someone knocked on the door.

"Tyler can you get it, sweetie?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course!" Tyler replied gladly. It was Cristiana. Gabriella was called downstairs to see Anita.

"Shar, kids?" Gabriella looked at Sharpay.

"No worries." Sharpay gave her a reassuring smile. Gabriella thanked her and walked out of the suite.

_"Congratulations Lakers!" _the guy said. Then, they showed Troy holding the trophe and they went to talk to him. _"What are you doing this summer?" _the guy known as Tom, asked.

_"Well,I was thinking of going back to my hometown, see my old friends." _no one knew Troy was thinking of the one and only Gabriella Montez.

_"So, you're going back to Alburquerque?" _asked Tom. Troy just nodded. _"Where will you stay?" _Tom sounded really nosey.

_"I was thinking of staying at a hotel then find my own house or something," _ being a nice guy, he just answered the questions.

_"Is your bim-, uh, girlfriend, coming?" _this Tom guy obviously wanted to dig out every information for the fans.

_"Perhaps so," _Troy scratched the back of his neck. _"I gotta go catch my flight, nice talking to you guys." _Troy shook hands with Tom and the other guy and left.

"Kids, don't tell mommy okay?" Sharpay asked them hopefully.

"It's a suprise?" Teodora smiled while asking. Sharpay just nodded.

"Those two really look like Troy, don't they?" Zeke said. The twins ran out of the room. Sharpay gave him a 'duh' look.

How was it ?

Gosh, what's gonna happen the nxt chapter ?

Be sure to review !

I know a few characters are missing, they're coming soon.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey , have you readers reviewed ? I hope so , tell me what improvements I could make for my story okay ? Just tell me , I don't mind if you say this suck .

Gabriella walked over to Anita to hear what she has to say. Gabriella was getting nervous. She was afraid that she may get fired, she really needed this job. Gabriella saw Anita sitting at her office table rubbing her temple furiously. "Anita?" Gabriella caught Anita's attention.

"Oh, Gabriella." Anita smiled weakly.

"Is anything wrong?" Gabriella asked, her heart beating faster.

Anita stared at her with sorry eyes. That made Gabriella even more afraid. "I'm sorry Gabriella, you have to be Sharpay Evans' personal maid." Anita smiled. Gabriella was relieved.

"I cannot believe it, you made me scared for a while!" Gabriella finally caught her breath. Anita just laughed. "Was it a request from Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, and the suspense was Mr Baylor's idea." Anita smiled. "I wouldn't fire you for even the best maid in the world!" Anita exaggerated. Anita loved Gabriella like her own younger sister. That is why only Gabriella is allowed to call Anita by her front name.

"I'm gonna kill Zeke!" Gabriella said.

"Relax, it's time for you to go home Gabriella." Anita smiled.

"Thanks again, An!" Gabriella went to change at the basement toilet. The basement was where the employees hang around when they are free. That's where Gabriella always had fun. As she was walking to the basement, she saw a poster of Troy. He was called 'Basketball Hero Of Albuquerque'.

"Gabriella, you look beautiful today!" Greg flirted as Gabriella walked in. Greg was a 45 year old ex chef of the hotel. He didn't really cook anymore as he passed down his recipes to his son Harry who was the new chef. Gabriella just smiled at the man's comment.

"Greg, don't disturb the girl." Paula, another maid spoke with a spanish accent.

"Oh let him be Paula, but if his wife finds out, he'll be dead." Gabriella joked. Most of the hotel maids and other employees are Spanish blooded. They had the latin looks, accent and everything. Anita was also a spanish.

Gabriella had changed her outfit and she left the hotel with her kids not forgetting to say goodbye to Sharpay and Zeke. Gabriella wore her coat and held her daughter and son's hands as she crossed the street. It was getting dark, the streets were lit up with the lights on the sidewalks. Gabriella didn't have a transport to go to work, her mom just sends her and fetches her. It was summer so her kids aren't schooling, it was less troublesome for the 48 year old woman.

Next day, Gabriella went to work with her kids, meeting everyone in the basement and asking Sharpay to join while Zeke talks about cooking with Greg. Tyler and Teodora knew the hotel very well so they just walked around there. Tyler nudged his sister. "Dora, why are there lots of people at the door?" he asked. "They are holding cameras too!" he shrieked.

"Maybe, Troy Bolton is here Ty!" Teodora exclaimed. Tyler and Teodora rushed to see what everyone was screaming about. There he was. A 24 year old Troy Bolton. Troy flashed a smile for the cameras. Fans screaming for the man. He signed papers for people and he looked hot. Tyler found a piece of paper on the ground and took it. Tyler and Teodora managed to crawl under people to see Troy.

"Hey, Troy Bolton!" Tyler stood up and waved his paper to attract Troy.

"Hey there little kids, what's your name?" Troy kneeled down to their height and asked.

"I'm Tyler Montez and this is my sister Teodora," Tyler grinned. Troy founded their surnames familiar but shrugged it off.

"Hi," Teodora showed Troy a cute shy smile which looked pretty much like her mothers.

"Wow, I used to want to name my future kids Tyler and Teodora." Troy chuckled.

"That's pretty cool," Tyler said.

"How old are you guys? You can't be wondering around the hotel alone." Troy looked a bit concerned. Troy had always loved kids.

"Our mommy works as a maid here, her name's Gabriella Montez. Would you like to meet her?" Teodora smiled. That little girl really wanted Troy and Gabriella to be together even if she doesn't know he's her real father. Troy wondered, could their mother be the woman from his past?

"Oh, sure. I'm sure she's a nice lady." Troy smiled.

"Promise?" Tyler asked hopefully.

"How can I give up to those cute kids?" Troy thought. "Promise," Troy, Tyler and Teodora did a pinky swear. Troy chuckled again.

"Troy , let's get going!" the blonde bimbo pulled Troy up by his shirt and glared at the kids like they did something wrong.

"I don't like that lady, she scares me!" Teodora shivered. Tyler just sighed and they walk away to find their mother. Gabriella was walking at the hallway of level 22 , on the way to see Sharpay when her kids ran out of the elevator and scared her. "Boo!" they shrieked.

"Oh!" Gabriella gasped. "Sweethearts, don't do that again!" Gabriella smiled.

"It was Teodora's idea!" Tyler pointed to Teodora.

"It's not!" Teodora pouted.

"It is!" Tyler argued. The kids continued this despite their mother trying to keep them quiet.

"Tyler, Teodora!" a man shouted from behind Gabriella.

"Troy Bolton!" the kids ran and hugged him. Gabriella's back was facing the man so she didn't know who it was. His voice was familiar she thought. Gabriella turned around to see the man she had been missing. "Come on, meet our mommy!" Teodora exclaimed. Troy looked up and saw Gabriella in her maid outfit. Her hair up in a tidy bun. Their eyes met, there was silence. "Come on," Teodora who was holding Troy's big hands pulled him towards his ex lover.

"Gabriella?" Troy managed to choke out.

"Nice to see you again Troy," Gabriella tried smiling. It was hard. She wanted to hug him tight at this moment, telling him how much she missed him and tell him that the kids were his. That was impossible, Troy already had a girlfriend. The bimbo walked over to Troy.

"Baby, I missed you!" the blonde turned Troy's face to her and gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips. Gabriella's heart broke. It hurted to see Troy and another girl together especially when he left her and had a replacement. Troy felt uncomfortable kissing Amber in front of Gabriella.

"Whoever you are, do you mind? There are kids here." Gabriella looked pissed.

"I'm Troy Bolton's girlfriend, do I give a shit about these things?" Amber looked at the twins in disgust.

"Don't call my kids things, they are human!" Gabriella shouted.

"So? I have the right to say anything I want." Amber said not really caring about Gabriella's words.

"Amber, stop it!" Troy yelled, irritated by his girlfriend's behavior. "Can you at least respect them?" he said.

"Who are they to you anyways?" Amber smirked. "Your family?" she scoffed.

"I'd make a better family with Brie than you!" Troy yelled. Gabriella was happy and surprised at the same time. Why was he saying that?

"You know this, woman?" Amber gasped.

"I do," Troy said.

"I have to go, nice to see you again Troy." Gabriella walked away from him and Amber with her kids.

"I can't believe you're friends with cheap maids!" Amber walked away without letting Troy say anything. "I wonder why I date you," she said again.

Gabriella was puzzled. She kept thinking about what he said until she went in Sharpay's room. She was distant. Gabriella walked into Sharpay's room without saying a word. Gabriella sat on the couch and thought over it. "Gabs, are you okay?" Zeke asked looking at a weird Gabriella. She didn't respond. "Gabster?" Zeke waved his hands infront of her. Sharpay walked out of the bathroom wrapped in her pink bathrobe. "I think she's sleep walking," Zeke told Sharpay.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay called and tapped her shoulders. Again, no response. Looks like she's really deep in thoughts. "I think only this could work," Sharpay looked at Zeke. Zeke covered his ear and looked at the kids. The kids did the same without knowing what would happen. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Sharpay did her signature scream causing Gabriella to wake up from her thoughts.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked looking very confused.

"You were like not responding, did your system break down or something?" Zeke asked.

"Aunt Sharpay, that was AWESOME!" Tyler jumped.

"Thank you, I did that when your mother dropped her chilli fries on me when we weren't best friends yet!" Sharpay laughed at her high school memory.

"Whoa," Tyler said. "Guess who we met on the way here!" Tyler jumped up and down the bed.

"You met Troy?" Sharpay looked at Gabriella.

"We did!" Teodora joined her brother. "But his girlfriend was really really mean to mommy," Teodora plopped down on the bed.

"What the, really?" Sharpay asked. Tyler and Teodora nodded. "I'm going to kill her," Sharpay whispered loudly. There was a knock on the door. Gabriella walked into the bathroom with Teodora. She still needs her mothers help.

"Hey, captain!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Yo, basket baker!" Troy hugged him then pulled away. "How are you?" Troy asked.

"I'm good and engaged," Zeke smiled proudly.

"Sharpay Evans?" Troy asked.

"No, Gabriella Montez!" Zeke exclaimed again.

"WHAT?" Troy shouted. His face was priceless, Zeke laughed at his face.

"You should have seen your face, dude!" Zeke laughed louder. Troy smacked him. "Same old Troy, can't take a joke about his beloved Gabriella." Zeke said dramatically. Troy smacked him again.

"Honey, who's at the door?" Sharpay shouted from inside.

"Come on in," Zeke said letting Troy in. Sharpay saw Troy.

"Oh my god, Troy!" Sharpay squealed and hugged him. "How are you? And where's your bimbo?" Sharpay joked.

"Hey, ice princess. I'm good, and don't remind me." Troy sighed. Teodora walked out of the bathroom with her mother and her blue eyes lit up when she saw Troy.

"Troy!" Teodora shouted. Tyler who was taking a nap woke up in a flash.

"Troy!" Tyler ran to Troy with her sister and hugged him. They were little, he was tall, so they were wrapping their arms around his leg. Gabriella looked up as she heard his name.

"Hey, my little team!" Troy kneeled down and hugged them properly.

"Your mean friend is not here right?" Teodora asked.

"Nope," Troy smiled. Troy carried them both in his arms and stood up.

"Wow, you have lotsa' muscles!" Tyler shrieked as he stretched out his arms.

"Mommy told us our daddy has lotsa' muscles too," Teodora smiled. Gabriella smiled and sat on the couch with Sharpay squealing at how cute the kids are acting with Troy.

"Who's your daddy?" Troy asked.

"We don't know," Teodora looked down.

"Why not?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella who was looking away.

"Our daddy left without knowing mommy is preggies because he had school," Tyler said.

"If I was your daddy and I found out about you guys, i'd be lovin' you guys forever!" Troy smiled. "You two are the cutest kids i've ever seen," Troy chuckled as he saw Teodora blush and Tyler smiling proudly. Sharpay was 'aww-ing'. Gabriella just smiled looking at Troy. Then, there was a 'ding'.

"Oh, my lasagna is done!" Zeke stood up. "You wanna have lunch with us Troy?" Zeke asked.

"Sure, I missed your food!" Troy smiled and sat on another couch. Tyler got off Troy's lap and sat on his mothers. "When is your birthday?" Troy asked Teodora.

"November 3rd!" Teodora squealed and clapped her hands.

"Am I invited?" Troy asked.

"Of course!" Tyler jumped for joy. Gabriella and Sharpay giggled. Troy smiled and looked at Gabriella who wasn't looking at him. Troy sure missed her giggles.

"You have to ask your mommy first," Troy said. Teodora got off his lap and stand infront of her doing the puppy dog pout along with Tyler.

"Mommy, mommy, please!" they begged.

Gabriella hestitated at first but she gave in. "Fine," she said. The twins cheered and kissed Gabriella on her cheeks. Teodora went to sit with Troy again.

"What do you wish for your birthday?" Troy asked.

"I want lots and lots of toys!"Tyler said. Troy chuckled while Sharpay kept aww-ing.

"What about you, angel?" Troy asked.

"I wish our daddy would be there to celebrate with us," Teodora sighed and looked at her finger. Gabriella felt her tear threatening to fall.

"I promise you i'll find him, okay?" Troy whispered to the little girl in his arms.

"Come on Dora," Tyler walked over to his sister. "We have Troy," Tyler hugged her. Sharpay looked at Gabriella and whispered.

"Your kids love him,"

Was that good? Okay? Bad? Review!


	3. AN

A/N: HEY ! I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in a long time . My computer has been having problems and I don't have much time to finish my story because of my school . Tough times . Just know that i'll post my story soon . Again, i'm so sorry !


	4. Chapter 3

How was the previous one? Hope you liked it! Here's Chapter 3 ! And , sorry for the wait !

Gabriella was speechless. She loved how Troy and their kids bonded. The kids sure love him. Troy's cellphone rang and he picked it up. " Hello?"

"BABY!" it was Amber. "Where are you?" she yelled through the phone, even Sharpay could hear her.

"My friends room, for lunch." Troy groaned inwardly, he didn't really want to see Amber right now.

There was a knock on the door. Sharpay opened it and saw a blonde girl -Sharpay is not a blonde anymore, by the way- . Amber ran into the room without Sharpay's permission.

"Honey, I missed you." Amber did a pouty look which made her look like a bulldog. She sat on Troy's lap and kissed him hardly without letting him stop her. For an anti-carbs person, she was heavy. Troy tried pushing her off but she won't budge. Gabriella covered her kids eyes. Gabriella did feel the pain in her heart.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay shouted at Amber. No one wants to see Ice Princess mad. "There are kids in this room, are you blind?" Sharpay screamed. Amber pulled away from the kiss and Troy took the chance to push her off.

"Uhh, pathetic." Amber mumured. "Eww, the maid is here!" Amber looked at Gabriella in disgust.

"Amber, can you be less rude?" Troy raised his voice.

"So, what's for lunch?" Amber stood up and asked.

"I don't even know who the heck you are, you budge into MY suite and now without shame, you're asking what's for lunch?" Sharpay got really mad.

Amber scoffed. "I'm Troy's girlfriend, Amber Bimbley." she smirked.

"Maybe not anymore," Troy said.

"What?" Amber gasped.

"You haven't been supportive in my games, you have been saying bad things about kids when you know I really love kids, you called Gabriella cheap and you just came in when you don't know who my friends are!" Troy shouted.

"What does _she _mean to you anyway?" Amber said to Troy with a cold shoulder.

"She means everything to me!" he shouted. Sharpay was about to jump for joy but now's not a good time. Gabriella felt her heart stop beating for a moment, she didn't think she would still mean to Troy as much as the past. Everyone was silent.

"I thought I mean everything to you," Amber was pretencious -how do I spell this?- , she left fake tears roll down her plastic cheeks. Troy just shook his head not caring about her crying. Amber stomped out of the room. Zeke went out of the kitchen singing, "The food is ready!"

During lunch everyone felt awkward. Especially Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella kept hearing Troy's words in her head. _She means everything to me. _She felt like it was a dream. Eveyone started talking. Soon, they felt comfortable and started laughing and telling jokes.

A month later, Troy and Gabriella were close again but they were hiding and denying their feelings for each other. They meet every single day. Troy bought a house around Albuquerque and so did the Baylor's. Sharpay became a part time singer at the hotel after she stopped Broadway. Zeke became one of the chef's at the hotel. Troy walked into the hotel with his parents and Maria Montez. The Bolton's came to visit Gabriella. "Hey, mama." Gabriella hugged her mother.

"My goodness, Gabriella! You have grown more beautiful!" Starla, Troy's mother, complimented and hugged her.

"Oh gosh, i'm still the Gabriella you knew." Gabriella hugged her.

"Still very modest," they laughed.

"G, how are you?" Jack Bolton asked and gave her a short hug.

"I'm good," Gabriella returned that hug. "Are you still coaching?"

"Nah, i'm too old. I'll leave it to Troy. Unless he wants to sing Twinkle Towne again!" Jack joked and everyone laughed.

"Where's your..." before Maria could continue her sentence, she was interrupted by squeals.

"Grandma!" the twins ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Hey, mommy." the twins hugged Gabriella.

Starla and Jack was quite shocked to see Gabriella with kids. They thought that Troy and Gabriella would get together someday. Little did they know who the twins father were.

"Your, kids?" Starla asked, pausing before she said the word kids. Gabriella nodded with a weak smile. Gabriella glanced at Troy to see him hiding his heart broken face.

"Yes, this is Tyler." Tyler smiled. "this is Teodora," Teodora hid behind her mother.

"Nice to meet you little angels," Jack smiled at how cute they look.

"You two are adorable!" Starla smiled and then gasped.


	5. AN: Sorry!

Oh my god, i'm such a bad writer! Forgive me readers!

My computer crashed and i can update for a long time. I wish my iPod could upload stories.

Now i just got a new laptop so i decided to cotinue my dream, finishing this story.

I'm really sorry if you guys have been waiting for so long.

I'll updated more often, promise. And please tell everyone bout' this story.

I know the language is a little, undescriptive & childish but i'll work on it.

I'm writing the next chapter now so, yeah.

Ohh, and i know the previous chapter is kinda' crappy but, hope for the best in the future chapters.

xoxo


	6. Chapter 4

**This is the 4****th**** Chapter guys. Sorry for the wait.**

**Maid In Albuquerque**

**Chapter 4**

"You two are adorable!" Starla smiled and then gasped.

Everyone turned to look at Starla.

"What's wrong mom?" asked Troy.

"It's nothing, it's just...nothing." Starla decided not to say out her thoughts.

"If you say so," Troy answered, confused by his mother.

Gabriella thought to herself, "Starla is good at recognizing people, maybe she noticed their Bolton eyes."

"Troy Bolton, can you bring us to the park? I miss going there since mommy is always busy." Tyler said. Troy nodded. Tyler ran around happily.

"Troy," Teodora called softly. Troy lifted her up and asked.

"Yes, little girl?"

"Have you got my birthday wish?" Teodora asked. Gabriella looked away to hide her tears.

"I promise i'll find your father no matter what happens," Troy smiled at her.

Maria rubbed Gabriella's back to comfort her.

"Let's go, kids!" Troy exclaimed. "See you later mom, dad, Maria, Brie." He smiled.

He held the kids little hands and went off.

"Gabriella," Starla called.

"Mhmm?" she looked up after wiping her tears.

"Is Troy their dad?" she asked. Gabriella just closed her eyes and nodded.

"When are you gonna tell him?" Jack asked.

"When i'm ready," Gabriella answered.

"It's been years, you should tell him now." Starla grabbed her arms softly.

"I'm afraid to see his reaction," Gabriella asked.

"He's going to be happy, mija." Maria hugged her.

"How do you know?" Gabriella asked, unsure.

"He still loves you, i can see it in his eyes." Starla said.

"He hasn't stopped talking about you, that's a prove." Jack chuckled.

Gabriella just sighed and waved them goodbye to continue working.

The three of them sat at a cafe talking. Soon, Troy came back with the kids.

"Grandma!" Teodora & Tyler hugged their grandma.

"Did you two have fun?" she asked kissing their cheeks.

"Of course! Grandma, we're gonna go play around." Teodora said. "Bye granny, grandpa, Troy!" they soon ran off. Troy sat down with them three. A question keeps playing in Troy's mind. _Who's the twin's dad?_ He then decided to ask his mom.

"Uhh, mom?" Troy called.

"Yes, Troy?" she answered.

"Who's the twins father?" he asked.

"It's not either of us' position to tell you," she answered.

"Then how am I suppose to find him for Teodora?" Troy asked. He just let out a sigh.

"Why don't you go ask her out Troy?" Jack asked.

"What? No, she won't want me. Plus, she has kids." Troy shook his head.

"Troy, she's a single mom. The kids need a father figure." Jack explained.

"I'm finding their dad so, Gabriella will be in the arms of the father of her child soon." Troy said.

"Are you gonna let her slip off your fingers once again?" Starla asked. Troy remained silent.

**I know it's a little short but it's gonna get longer soon. I'm gonna work on the next chapter tomorrow. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 5

I do not own anything. I wish I did :P

AN:I know there are lotsa conversations.

I'll try to change my style.

Please tell me if you guys don't like it.

Here's Chapter 4, enjoy!

_"Are you gonna let her slip off your fingers once again?" Starla asked. Troy remained silent._

"But I want her to be happy with the guy she made the kids with, i'm sure she loves him a lot that's why she had sex with em'." Troy said.

Starla just shook her head and sighed.

"And you never made love with her?" Jack snickered. Troy felt his cheek turning red. "That's what I thought," Jack laughed lowly.

"Look Troy, we're not forcing you to date her but please consider. I know you love her." Starla caressed her sons arm.

"We all do, and we know that Gabby loves you too." Maria smiled.

Gabriella thought about what her mother and Troy's parents said. How was she suppose to tell him? _Hey_ _Troy, you wanna know what? Tyler & Teodora are your kids_. Gabriella's head was spinning. She was just too scared. She felt vulnerable again, why did he have to walk into her life once more?

"Gabs, why don't you take a week off? Spend a little time with your kids." Anita said.

"I have to earn money, An. It's not going to drop on my hands instantly." Gabriella turned melodramatic. Anita laughed at Gabriella's acts.

"Gabby, Gabby, Gabby. It will cause i'll still be paying you!" Anita smiled. Gabriella's mouth dropped. "Take a week off okay? And plus, their father is here." Anita teased her.

"Sharpay and her big musical mouth," Gabriella hissed. Anita laughed.

"So, Troy Bolton eyy?" Anita joked. Gabriella just smiled.

Troy was walking around the lobby of the hotel while thinking when the twins approached him.

"Hey!" Troy smiled widely.

"We're bored," Tyler said while Teodora nodded.

"Let's go get some ice cream outside the hotel, how does that sound?" Troy suggested. Troy smiled when they cheered. _How I wish they were my kids_.

Troy called Gabriella on her cell phone. Gabriella heard music playing from her pocket. _"when i hear_ _my favorite song, i know that we belong_." Gabriella took out her cell phone from her pocket and picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Brie, it's Troy." Troy, who was on the other line, said.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm bringing your kids out for ice cream, you don't mind do you?" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed inwardly. If only he didn't use the word 'your' and replaced it with 'our'.

"Of course, i'm sure they'd love that." Gabriella smiled.

"Well, they're already cheering. I'll talk to you later, Brie." Troy chuckled and they both hung up.

Gabriella smiled after she hung up. It felt good to hear Troy's voice. Since she was free, she

went to meet Sharpay at the no too huge but not too small concert hall of the hotel.

Troy was about to cross the road when a group of paparazzi came running towards him. Troy carried

the twins. The paparazzi crowded around him and flashes of light blinded his sight.

"Troy, are they your kids?" one of them shouted. "who did you have sex with?" another one

shouted. Troy managed to get away from them when another paparazzi stopped him.

"Slow down there Bolton, the kids might fall." He said. He was quite polite for a paparazzi. "Can I ask

you a question?" he asked. Troy thought since he was nice, he might as well answer.

"Sure, why not?" Troy smiled.

"Are they your children?" he asked.

"No, they're my friends. I'm just doing her a favor by taking care of them for a while." Troy

answered.

"Really? I thought they were yours cause they look a bit like you, thank you anyways Troy Bolton."

The guy left.

Tyler squirmed in Troy's arms. "What's wrong little buddy?" he asked.

"You can put me down now," Tyler smiled. "I'm a big boy!" he said proudly.

"Yes you are little man," Troy chuckled.

"Do you want me to put you down?" Troy asked Teodora and she shook her head.

They walked a little longer and finally, they saw the ice cream truck. "We're here," Troy said.

"What would you like to have?" a man around the age of 30 asked.

"Strawberry!" Teodora exclaimed.

"What about you, Ty?" Troy asked the little boy having a hard time choosing a flavor.

"Chococo!" He exclaimed making Troy laugh.

_Flashback_

_18 year old Troy Bolton was laying down on the couch being a lazy teenage boy. "Troy?" Gabriella sat _

_at the edge of the couch. "Yes, baby?" he looked back at her and turn back to the television. "I want _

_ice cream," she said. "Go get it then," he snuggled his head into the pillow. "Can you get it for me _

_please?" Gabriella laid down on him and whispered into his ears. Not being able to stay strong, Troy _

_gave into his prize possession. "You have to get off me first, seducer." Troy chuckled. Gabriella _

_giggled and stand up. "What flavor?" Troy asked as he stands up. "Chococo!" she exclaimed. "You _

_are so cute," Troy kissed her nose. "That's why you love me," Gabriella giggled._

_End of flashback_

Troy smiled at that memory. "That would be $7, sir." The man said. Troy paid him and the three of

them sat on a bench. "Why do you call chocolate, chococo?" Troy asked Tyler.

"Mommy taught me, she said that she used to say chococo instead of chocolate." Tyler explained.

"Troy, you like strawberry too?" Teodora asked looking at Troy's ice cream and at hers.

"Yes, I do." Troy smiled. "it's my favorite flavor!" Troy exclaimed softly.

"Mine too!" Teodora cheered.

"Mommy & I love chococo, Dora & you love strawberry!" Tyler exclaimed. "But, I want to have a

same favorite as Troy." The little boy pouted. "We both love playing basketball," Troy smiled.

"Yeah, i have a Wildcats uniform. Do you?" Tyler got excited finally hearing that he and Troy like the

same sport. "I do, number 14." Troy chuckled. "Really? Me too! Grandma made me the uniform!"

Tyler shrieked. Troy knew that he won't stop smiling that very day.

"Tyler, Teodora? Troy?" someone exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank the people who reviewed. It means a lot. **

**I hope you guys will review more, it will make my mood to write go up :D**

**The more reviews the faster the next chapters will be put up.**

**I know it's currently pretty dull but i promise it's gonna get better next time.**

**I've planned out the drama parts, sad parts and ending.**

Chapter 6

_"Tyler, Teodora? Troy?" someone exclaimed_.

"Chad?" Troy raised his eyebrow as he saw a male with a huge afro walking towards him with a very familiar African American woman holding hands with him.

"Uncle Bushy, Aunt Tay!" the kids run towards best friends from high school.

"Troy, what's up my man?" Chad and Troy did their famous handshake. "You guys are married?" Troy asked. "Yes we are, before you ask anything else, yes he's a pain in the ass." Taylor said as she gave Troy a hug.

"Aunt Tay, you just said a bad word! That's not very much like you!" Teodora said with her cute little voice.

"You are just like your mom, Dora. Speaking of Gabriella, where is she?" Taylor asked.

"She's at the hotel, working. I'm taking care of her kids for her." Troy smiled.

Taylor knew about Gabriella's kids and who their father is, so does Chad. She knew Gabriella wouldn't dare to tell Troy about their kids if they ever met again. Gabriella would think Troy wouldn't except her children and her into his life. That's why when Troy said _her_ kids, Taylor knows that Troy doesn't know the truth.

Troy then noticed Taylor's baby bump. "Whoa, you got a little Chad in there!" Troy exclaimed.

"Four months," Chad said. Troy showed him a shocked look.

"You remember the month?" Troy asked, teasing his best friend knowing it will piss Chad off.

"If there weren't kids here, i'll be you know those words!" Chad pretended to be angry.

"I want to go visit Gabriella, now!" Taylor said excited to see her best friend.

"Let's go!" the kids ran off.

Gabriella was sitting in the back row of the concert hall watching Sharpay rehearse. Memories of high school played in her mind like the time when Troy and her sat at the back row watching The Sharpay Evans and her brother. A small smile crept onto her face. "Hello, Gabriella Montez!" Sharpay called out with the mic. Gabriella got up and walked up the steps of the stage.

"I'm sorry, I was, thinking." Gabriella apologised. Sharpay laughed. "You always apologise when you're thinking of Troy which causes you to zone out," Gabriella blushed. "Here," Sharpay passed Gabriella the mic. "Huh?" Gabriella was confused. "Sing," Sharpay said. "What? No, no way." Gabriella did not want to sing right now, she hasn't sang for years.

"Come on, you did it once. Don't tell me you can't do it again," Troy showed her his famous grin. Gabriella bit her lip. Sharpay ran down the steps holding another microphone passing it to Troy. "This is your chance, Bolton." Sharpay whispered. "Just do it," she smiled.

"Can you imagine, what would happen if we could have any dream?" Gabriella hadn't heard him sing for years and he still sounds perfect, only better. "I wished this moment was ours to own it and that it would never leave," Troy walked closer to the stage and soon he was going up the steps. "Then I would thank that star that made our wish come true, cause he knows that where you are is where I should be too." Gabriella sang. Then they were singing together again and nothing ever felt more perfect than to be singing with each other.

Taylor and Chad stopped a while to argue while Troy just walked on with the kids. So when they walked into the hall, they heard Troy and Gabriella singing. Sharpay was watching Troy and Gabriella in awe when someone interrupted her by tapping her on her shoulder. "Danforth? Taylor? Oh my god!" Sharpay squealed and hugged them both. "Evans? I thought you were Darbus!" Chad joked earning a smack on the chest from Sharpay while Taylor just laughed. "I thought the hitting would have ended when we graduated, apparently someone's maturity didn't change." Chad laughed earning another smack.

Gabriella and Troy were too occupied with themselves to notice everything that was going on. And soon, their song ended. "Gabriella, i'm sorry i left you." Troy said. Gabriella looked into his eyes. She saw guilt, hurt and sadness. Seeing his light blue eyes turn into a darker shade. "I know i wouldn't stand a chance but you should know that I still love you and I wanna be with you again," Troy's eyes started to get moist. "I know you probably don't wanna hear all that and I don't expect any words in return but i just want you to know that." Troy finally told her. "Troy, you don't know how long i've been waiting to hear those words. I never got angry at you when you left me. Just sad, broken, hurt and disappointed. But, I have kids and i'm sure you do-" before Gabriella could continue talking, Troy's lips on hers stopped her. "I love your kids Brie, as much as I love you." Troy smiled ear to ear. Gabriella was so touched she buried her face in his chest and let her tears out.

Taylor and Sharpay were in tears while Chad just smiled happily. The twins were quite confused but seeing the adults kiss they knew that the two were together. Troy hugged Gabriella tighter not wanting to let her go, ever.

"So, since we're together now. Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Troy asked.

"Who wouldn't say no?" Gabriella answered. Troy wiped her tears and twirled her around. Taylor and Sharpay couldn't stop their voices from coming out so they squealed till the whole hall echoed.

"GABS!" Sharpay gasped. "What?" Gabriella asked "We have to go get you ready now!" Sharpay pulled Gabriella off the stage and pulled Taylor along with the twins running after them. "Pick you up at 7!" Troy shouted. "Okay!" Gabriella shouted back. "Whoa, slow down ice queen!" Chad and Troy heard Gabriella yell at Sharpay, not seriously.

**How will their date go?**

**What if someone from their past meets them, who could they be?**

**REVIEW please&thank you!**


	9. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Hey guys, luckily i'm done with ALL my homework. I can update more. I had like 22 pages of English assignment and like, another four subjects. So, here's the chapter you've been waiting for.**

The girls were at Gabriella house. They were going to help Gabriella pick an outfit, like they always did in high school. As Gabriella was searching for an outfit to wear, Sharpay and Taylor talked. "Do you remember when Gabriella panicked because she didn't have an outfit for their first date?" Sharpay said. Taylor then laughed,

"Yeah, she freaked out so much I had to slap her!" They both laughed at that memory.

"Girls," Gabriella panicked. "I don't have an outfit to wear!" Gabriella panicked.

"Oh my god, it's just like your first date with Troy back in high school! And it's happening again with the same guy! With Troy, like last time! Only now is your first date in a long time!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yes, Sharpay, we get it!" Taylor rolled her eyes.

"You and Troy Bolton dated before?" a little voice said. The three girls turned their attention to Teodora. Gabriella grew silent, she didn't know what to say. "Mommy, tell me." The little girl pleaded.

"Yes," Gabriella answered.

"Is he my daddy?" Teodora asked quietly. Gabriella walked towards her daughter and knelt down to her height.

"I know you want him to be your da-" Teodora interrupted her mother.

"You didn't answer my question mommy, please tell me. Is he my daddy?" the little girl begged.

Gabriella could never say no to those similar cerulean blue eyes.

"Yes, he is." Gabriella answered. Teodora smiled widely at her mother's answer. "Don't say anything okay?" Teodora pretended to lock her lips and smiled.

"Mommy, why don't you wear this dress?" Teodora walked to her mother's closet and pulled out the end of the dress. Gabriella pulled it out from the closet.

"Why didn't we noticed that dress?" Sharpay said.

"Why haven't I ever seen it?" Gabriella said, confused.

"I was told to hang it up for you, there's a note. Look for yourself," Maria stood at the doorway.

_Dear Brie,_

_I know you're probably panicking like you always do._

_I bought it a long time ago wanting you to wear it but i _never _had a chance to see you in it._

_So, I hurried to my house and back to yours and pass it to your mom._

_Look beautiful tonight, like always._

_Troy._

Gabriella smiled as she read the letter. He never forgot what they have been through.

Gabriella was done with her hair and make-up and finally, she wore the dress.

"It looks perfect on you, Brie." Sharpay did a man voice, mocking Troy. Taylor laughed. Gabriella just smiled at her friends. The black dress looked beautiful on her. It made her look sexy.

"Daddy's going to love you in that dress, mommy." Teodora smiled widely as it was her first time not saying Troy but daddy.

"She doesn't need to be in that dress for him to love her, he already does." Maria smiled at her granddaughter.

"So, you're trying to say daddy loves mommy when she's naked?" the 5 year old raised her eyebrows in confusion. Gabriella's mouth dropped while Sharpay and Taylor laughed hysterically.

"He does love mommy when she's naked," Taylor whispered to Sharpay.

"I heard that Tay," Gabriella glared at Taylor.

"No, sweetie, I was trying to say that your daddy loves your mommy no matter what." Maria corrected her sentence. Teodora did an O shape with her mouth. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Daddy's here, i'll go open the door!" Teodora ran out of the room excited to see her father.

"She's so cute," Sharpay giggled.

Teodora ran down the stairs and straight to the door, opening it.

"Troy!" Teodora greeted.

"Hey there, Dora!" Troy carried her up and kissed her cheek. "Where's your mommy?" Troy asked.

"She's almost ready," she smiled. "Troy?"

"Yeah?" Troy looked at the little girl in his arms.

"Do you love mommy?" she asked her piercing blue eyes looking into his. Suddenly he felt like he was looking at his own eyes.

"Yes i do, i love her very much." He smiled.

"Good," Teodora hugged him.

Tyler was sleeping on the couch. He suddenly woke up hearing a familiar voice.

"Troy Bolton!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Hey there, kiddo!" Troy smiled as Tyler hugged his legs. Troy stroked his head.

Gabriella was walking down the stairs when she saw Troy and her kids, it brought tears to her eyes.

Troy heard footsteps and so he looked up to see a very beautiful Gabriella.

**Sorry guys, i'm going to leave it here. I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow.**

**It's 1:21AM in Singapore and i've haven't had much sleep.**

**So, part 2 of the date will be out soon. **

**REVIEW :D**


	10. Chapter 7 Part 2

**I am so sorry readers! I've been really busy lately and I know I promised to update days ago but I just can't. Hope you understand. So, here's the chapter you've been waiting for.**

_Troy heard footsteps and so he looked up to see a very beautiful Gabriella_.

Gabriella walked down the staircase feeling nervous. It's like high school all over again. She saw Troy in his suit smiling at her which made butterflies appear in her stomach. Sharpay, Taylor & Maria watched them from the upper steps of the staircase. Gabriella walked towards Troy and closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek. Teodora smiled happily, seeing her parents hug.

"You look beautiful," Troy whispered which made her blush.

"You ready to go, Brie?" Troy asked.

"Troy up!" Gabriella nodded.

"Mommy," Teodora & Tyler called her.

"Yes, sweethearts?" Gabriella smiled at her kids.

"Have fun," Teodora hugged her mother.

"Gabriella, have a good time." Maria smiled while Sharpay and Taylor were almost in tears.

Troy opened the car door for Gabriella. "A gentleman, like always." Gabriella smiled while Troy gave her his famous grin. Troy drove off. "Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"You'll see," Troy kept his eyes on the road.

"Come on, we're going to that place anyway. What's the difference if you tell me now?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked at her for a moment and shrugged while smiling.

Finally, they reached their destination. Troy got out of his car and opened the door for Gabriella. "Let's go," Troy offered his arm for Gabriella to hold.

"Oh my gosh," Gabriella gasped. Troy smiled. "La Cuisines!" Gabriella exclaimed. (made up the restaurant name)

"The one and only," Troy grinned.

"You never forgot our first date," Gabriella was almost in tears.

"No, don't cry baby. It's supposed to be a happy night." Troy wiped away a tear that rolled down from her eyes. Gabriella hugged Troy and he kissed her head.

"I love you so much, Troy." Gabriella said pulling away.

"I love you too, Brie." Troy smiled. "Come on, I'm starving." Troy grabbed her hands and they went into the restaurant. "Reservation under Bolton," Troy said to the waiter.

"This way, sir." The waiter brought Troy and Gabriella to their table.

Troy and Gabriella settled down and ordered their food.

"I will have Spaghetti Bolognese," Gabriella said.

"I'll have the same," Troy told the waiter and passed the menu to him.

"Your order will be serve in a while," the waiter smiled and went off.

"So," Troy smiled.

"So," Gabriella giggled.

"You know, I shouldn't have let you go." Troy said, all of a sudden.

"Troy, do you really think we should talk about this right now?" Gabriella sighed.

"I just want you to know how stupid I was," Troy looked at her with guilt written on his face. Gabriella put her hands on Troy's."

"I know," Gabriella grinned.

"Hey!" Troy smiled a little. "As I was saying, I was stupid and selfish and I want to apologize." Troy said.

"Wildcat, I've forgiven you since a long time ago. I understood that you need to follow your dreams." Gabriella replied.

"I was too blind to see that you were my dream," Troy said seriously.

"Honey, it's alright." Gabriella gave him a small smile. Gabriella's phone then rang.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered the phone.

"Mommy!" Teodora exclaimed.

"Hey, sweetie." Gabriella smiled.

"Are you having a great time with," Teodora paused. "daddy?" she continued.

"Yes, I am." Gabriella's heart fell when she heard her daughter say 'daddy' instead of Troy.

"Is daddy having a good time too?" Teodora asked. Gabriella looked at Troy who was smiling at her knowing she's talking to her daughter.

"Yes, he is." Gabriella smiled at Troy and passed him the phone.

"Hey there, angel." Troy smiled.

"Troy, can me and Ty come with you the next time mommy and you go out?" the little girl asked.

"Of course you can," Troy laughed.

"Yay!" Teodora cheered. "Bye, da- Troy." Teodora quickly covered herself by saying Troy's name when she almost called him daddy.

"Bye," Troy smiled, confused. He could have sworn Teodora was going to say daddy. He passed Gabriella her cellphone. Gabriella and Troy ate their food and talked. Finally, they left.

Troy pulled up his car in front of Gabriella's house and got out of his car to open the door on Gabriella's side.

"Thank you, Mr Gentleman." Gabriella smiled. Gabriella linked her arm with Troy's and walked to her front door. "I had a great night, Troy." Gabriella looked into his eyes.

"So did I, babe. So did I," Troy smiled looking back into her eyes. Troy leant in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck to stop him from pulling away and deepened their kiss.

"Goodnight," Troy pulled away.

"Goodnight," Gabriella watched Troy drive off and she went inside her house closing the door behind.

They both were happy they got to end their day with a kiss.

**I know it's short but this chapter is just about their date.**

**Review please :D I WILL try to update sooner. I'm sorry. **

REVIEW(:


	11. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter guys.

3rd September, Gabriella and her kids were going to come over to Troy's house to play basketball and spend time together. The twins were really excited to visit Troy. They can't stop talking about it.

"Mommy, how do I look?" Tyler gave her a big smile while wearing his mini Wildcat basketball uniform proudly.

"You look cute, dear." Gabriella smiled while packing their stuff into a bag.

"Cute? Cute is for girlies! I'm a big boy, mommy." Tyler said.

"No, boys can be cute too Ty." Teodora walked into Gabriella's room. "Mommy thinks Troy is cute, so does Aunt Shar and Aunt TayTay." Teodora shook her head thinking her twin is dumb. Gabriella gasped at her daughters words while the little girl just giggled.

Gabriella drove to Troy's house which wasn't far from her mother's house.

"Mommy, I want to ring the doorbell." Teodora said.

"Come here," Gabriella carried Teodora and she rang the doorbell.

Troy opened the door surprised to see Gabriella and the twins.

"Hey, I was going to pick you up y'know." Troy smiled flipping his wet hair to the side. "Come on in," Gabriella walked in when Troy stopped her.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"You can't come in," Troy frowned.

"Why not?" Gabriella looked confused.

"You haven't kissed me," Troy grinned.

"Oh," Gabriella nodded and leant in. When their lips almost touched Gabriella ran away to the kids, laughing.

"Hey, it's a rule in my house. No kiss, no entry." Troy pouted.

"So, how many girls have been to your house?" Gabriella smirked.

"Hmm, about, zero?" Troy smiled. "Don't get me wrong, the wanted to follow the rules but I didn't want to kiss them." Troy walked towards her.

"Mommy, Troy, can we go play now?" Teodora said.

"I wanna be on Troy's team," Tyler yelled at Teodora.

"No, I'm in Troy's team!" Teodora yelled back. The kids continued arguing.

"No one wants to be on mommy's team?" Gabriella asked.

"NO!" the kids yelled. Troy burst out laughing while Gabriella hit his chest with the back of her hand.

"Okay, how about girls versus boys?" Troy suggested.

The girls were winning but then the boys scored to now it's a tie.

"Come on Dora, pass it to mommy." Gabriella said. Teodora threw the ball to her mom then she fell.

"Ow!" she cried.

"Dora, are you okay?" Tyler ran to his sister's side. Troy ran towards the kids and saw the little girl's eyes turning moist and she was holding her ankle.

"Oww, it's hurts so bad." She continued crying.

"Score!" Gabriella exclaimed. "In your face, Troy!" Gabriella stuck her tongue out at Troy.

"Brie, your daughter is injured and you're still playing?" Troy said in disbelief.

"Who told you she was injured?" Gabriella smirked.

Teodora got up and ran to her mother. "We won, you guys lost!" Teodora hopped around clapping her hands while Gabriella just laughed looking at Troy and Tyler's expression on their faces.

"That's cheating," Tyler frowned.

"Yeah," Troy agreed.

"It's not cheating, it's called distracting." Gabriella said while Teodora grinned.

"You girls are lucky you're cute, or Tyler and I would have eaten you up!" Troy smiled.

Gabriella cooked dinner for them and they ate as a _family._

"Troy, I think we should go home now." Gabriella said.

"Hey, why don't you just stay? It's late and the kids are asleep." Troy whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and took a glance at her children who were asleep on the couch.

"Hmm," Gabriella was making a decision.

"Come on, stop thinking about it." Troy pecked her lips.

"Fine," Gabriella kissed Troy and pulled away.

"Let's carry them up to the room," Troy said.

Troy put Tyler on the bed while Gabriella put Teodora on the same bed.

"Goodnight babe," Gabriella kissed Troy softly.

"You're sleeping with me," Troy smirked. Gabriella just giggled.

Gabriella laid her head on Troy's chest. Troy kissed Gabriella's head and stroked it.

"I miss this," Gabriella said after a few minutes of silence.

"Miss what?" Troy looked at her. Gabriella looked up and looked into his eyes.

"Sleeping, in your arms."

"I miss this too, Brie." Troy smiled. Gabriella sat up and leant her head towards Troy's and kissed him. Soon, their kiss turned into a heated make out session. Gabriella was on top of Troy. Just when Troy was about to open her tee, she stopped him.

"Not tonight," Gabriella smiled. Gabriella laid back down next to Troy and closed her eyes. "I love you, so much, Troy." She whispered.

"I love you too, Brie." Troy closed his eyes and they both drifted off to sleep.

**I know you guys are anticipating for the part where Gabriella tells Troy about their kids. Well, just so you know, it's not Gabriella who's gonna break it to him. I wonder who O.O REVIEW! :D **


	12. Chapter 9

"_I love you too, Brie." Troy closed his eyes and they both drifted off to sleep._

3rd October, the twins birthday was a month away. Troy still wanted to find their father. He didn't care if he and Gabriella were together; he wanted them to see their father. And if Gabriella decides to break up with him when she meets the father of her child, he won't mind. He will definitely be broken but as long as she's happy, he's happy.

"Brie," Troy caught Gabriella's attention.

"Yes, Troy?" Gabriella answered while wearing her maid uniform.

"Can I know who's Dora and Ty's dad?" he asked.

"Can we talk about this some other time?" she asked. "I gotta go now, bye Troy." Gabriella walked up to Troy to kiss him but he turned away so that she would kiss his cheek. Gabriella was taken aback so she just left.

Gabriella got into her car and drove to the hotel. Gabriella felt distracted. Troy was upset, she didn't like that. But she just couldn't tell him, she's afraid. Gabriella was folding the towels in the hotel's laundry room and then she stared into space. Anita saw the look on her face. Gabriella hardly gets distracted during work. Actually, she never gets distracted before.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Anita asked. Gabriella looked at Anita.

"I'm fine, An." She replied.

"Well, you don't look okay? What's on your mind?" Anita asked.

"Nothing," Gabriella sighed. Anita knew she wasn't okay but decided to let it go.

Sharpay met up with Gabriella after work and Taylor decided to meet up with them too.

"It's been quite a while since we last hung out, right girls?" Sharpay said, sipping on her coffee.

"I know right, but we can't have much fun as we usually do." Taylor said.

"Why not, Tay?" Sharpay raised her eyebrow.

"Because, Miss Montez is distracted." Taylor looked at Gabriella. Sharpay shook her head.

"Gabs," Sharpay tried to catch Gabriella's attention.

"Gabs," Taylor said loudly. Gabriella turned her head to Taylor.

"Huh?" she answered. 'What's wrong?" she tried acting natural not wanting people to know what's on her mind.

"We should be asking you 'what's wrong' instead," Sharpay took another sip from her coffee.

"Nothing's wrong," Gabriella sighed.

"We're your best friends; just tell us what happened between you and Troy?" Taylor said.

"What makes you think something happened? I'm fine," Gabriella said. Taylor and Sharpay just gave her a look.

"Fine," Gabriella sighed. "Well, you know that I slept over at Troy's last night right?" she asked while the two just nodded. "This morning, he asked me who's the father of the twins." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "So, I said to him if we could talk about this some other time. I was going to kiss him then he turned away," she continued. Sharpay gasped while Taylor just remained silent.

"Him turning his head away shows that he feels sad," Taylor explained.

"Why don't you just tell him, it's not like he's going to walk away from you." Sharpay said and Taylor agreed.

"I'm afraid girls, if you guys are in my position, you guys would understand." Gabriella sighed. "I got to go, later." Gabriella left and went home.

It has been a week. Troy and Gabriella still haven't talked because Troy was still feeling upset because Gabriella didn't want to tell him who is the twins' dad. Gabriella tried calling him but he just won't answer.

Troy was hanging out with Chad and Zeke at his house, playing video games, basketball and just chill.

"Guys, why won't Gabriella tell me who the father of her kids is?" Troy asked Chad and Zeke.

"Well, maybe she's not ready to tell you." Chad said. Zeke glared at Chad because he made it sound obvious.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked passing the ball to Chad.

"You and her just got back together, she definitely doesn't want to let you go." Zeke said.

"Or maybe she doesn't want to see the father of the twins, right?" Chad said.

"But if that's the cause, she should just tell me." Troy said. Chad shook his head.

"You're not female, females are more, uhh." Chad paused because he doesn't know how to explain. "What Chad is trying to say is that, you can never feel what females feel. They aren't straight forward like us guys," Zeke said. Troy sighed.

"Then how do you two know who the father of the twins is?" Troy asked.

"Why do you want to know who their father is?" Chad asked.

"I want them to meet him for their birthday, it's Dora's wish." Troy said. "So, how do you two know?" he asked again.

"Well, when Gabriella gave birth to her babies, Taylor and I were there. I begged her," Chad said.

"Troy, maybe you should let the question go. If she wants to tell you, she would." Zeke said. Troy sighed in defeat.

The guys went home and Troy called Gabriella. Gabriella was working when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and it was Troy. So, she gladly answered her phone.

"Troy, it's about time you called me." Gabriella said. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for days," she continued. "Don't you know how worried I am?" she said, relieved.

"I know, look, I called to say I'm sorry. I just feel left behind cause everyone knows who the father of your kids is but I don't, but it's okay now cause I'll wait until you're ready to tell me." Troy said.

"Thanks for understanding Troy," Gabriella smiled, it was nice to hear his voice again.

"Sure," Troy grinned.

"I'm working now so, I have to go. Bye." Gabriella said.

"Wait, Gabriella!" Troy stopped her from hanging up.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Troy. Bye." Gabriella hung up the phone, smiling.

Gabriella went home after working. She opened the door and saw Troy watching TV with her kids in his arms.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming over." She closed the door.

"Hey, mommy!" Tyler and Teodora exclaimed.

"I just wanted to surprise you," Troy smiled.

"Where's mom?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"She's cooking dinner," Troy said.

"Okay, I'll be right down. I'm just going to change," Gabriella said.

"Alright," Troy turned back to the TV.

That night, Troy slept over at Gabriella's house. Maria opened the door of Gabriella's room to see Troy and Gabriella sleeping together with Tyler and Teodora in between them. Maria smiled. She went to her room taking something and walked back into Gabriella's room and took a photograph of them.

**I fine this chapter uhh, I don't know. Tell me what you think about it guys(:**

**Keep reviewing, it just makes my day a lot better. Thanks! Ohh and have I said this? Please review! :P**


	13. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. I know I'm late and it's almost been a month. And yeah, you probably won't want to hear my excuses but I've been really busy these weeks. Sorry. So, here it is!**

17th October. Troy's birthday is coming. Troy thought that Gabriella had forgotten when his birthday is so he just kept quiet about his birthday. But, Troy is in for a wonderful surprise.

Gabriella was all set for Troy's surprise party. She wasn't going to make a huge party; she just invited Troy's parents, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad and Ryan. Well, Gabriella's mom was also going to be there. Let's not forget the twins. Gabriella's only problem was that she hasn't bought a gift for Troy. She didn't know what to get him.

The party was going to be at Gabriella's house so everyone came the night before to decorate the place. Gabriella smiled. She can't wait to make Troy happy. She knew that he thought she had forgotten his birthday. Typical Troy.

"Mommy, we made a card for daddy!" Teodora exclaimed. Gabriella was hoping she didn't write 'daddy' in it.

"Daddy, I thought it was Troy's birthday?" Tyler said.

"You silly little girl," Gabriella pretended to laugh.

"I was kidding," Teodora faked a laugh.

Gabriella was sitting in her room when her daughter walked in climbing onto her bed.

"Mommy," she called.

"Yes, dear?" Gabriella answered while flipping a page of an album.

"Don't you think we should tell Ty about," Teodora paused making her mother look at her.

"I don't know sweetie, Ty, has a big mouth." Gabriella said making Teodora burst into giggles.

"Mommy, what are you looking at?" Teodora pointed to the album that Gabriella was looking at.

"Come here," Gabriella carried Teodora onto her laps. "This is a photo album daddy and I made when we were still dating," Gabriella smiled at her daughter.

"Wow, you and daddy really look good together." Teodora smiled widely pointing to a picture of Troy and Gabriella's first ever photo together.

"A lot of people said that," Gabriella said. "That's why we have a beautiful daughter and a charming son," Teodora blushed.

18th October. The gang and the parents were all set. Gabriella called Troy and told him to come over.

"Remember, I won't be locking the door because I'll be busy." Gabriella said through the phone.

"Yeah, you've reminded me a million times Brie." Troy chuckled.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so forgetful, right?" Gabriella smiled.

"Well, kind of." Troy laughed.

"You should be on your way now, hun." Gabriella giggled.

"I'm getting in my car," Troy said. "I'll see you later, Brie." They both hung up.

Troy parked his car at her driveway and saw that the house was dark.

_Why is it so dark? Shit, could something have happened? Darn, Brie didn't lock the door! _Troy panicked and ran to open the door. "Brie, where are you?" he shouted.

"Happy birthday to you," he heard voices singing. Just then he saw candles floating. Well, it was dark so it kind of looked like it was floating. He saw a few faces lit up by the light of the candle and saw a cake being held.

Gabriella, who was holding the cake, stood in front of him. "Surprise," Gabriella smiled.

Troy was stunned. He blew the candles and kissed Gabriella on the cheek.

Everyone ate, laughed, chilled and had a great time.

Gabriella brought Troy up to her balcony to talked to him. "You thought I forgot didn't you?" Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah," Troy scratched the back of his neck.

"I'd never forget," Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know you wouldn't," Troy pecked her lips.

"But you did," she smiled. "Troy, I didn't get you a birthday present." She said.

"It's okay, I don't mind. As long as you're here," he showed her his charming smile.

"But, I have something for you. It has been alive for years, and I want to give it to you." She said slowly. "It belongs to you and me, it gives us our memories and it reminds us of us." She continued.

"You make 'it' sound like a person, Brie." Troy gave out a short and low laugh.

"Well," Gabriella said. "I'll show you your gift," she intertwined his hand with hers.

"Teodora, Tyler!" Gabriella called.

**OH BOY! **

**Is she going to tell him, finally?**

**You have to wait for the next chapter guys :P**


	14. Chapter 11

**Sorry for updating late again readers. And leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. Here's the next chapter!**

Teodora and Tyler came into the room holding an album.

"That's our," Troy paused.

"I know it's not some fancy present but," Troy put his fingers on Gabriella's lips.

"It's perfect, I don't need some fancy stuff. It's full of memories, our memories." Troy smiled. Teodora passed it to Troy.

"And this is from us," Tyler handed Troy a card. Troy opened the card.

"Happy Birthday Troy, we both love you." Troy read what Tyler wrote and chuckled. "I love you both too," he smiled at the twins. "Happy Birthday Troy, I don't want you to find our daddy because you can be our daddy ritght? You would be the perfect daddy for us both. I love you, Troy." Troy silently read Teodora's message to him. He looked at Teodora who was looking at him with hopeful eyes. "Dora," Troy started.

"You don't want to be my daddy," she looked down.

"It's not that I don't want to, I, what if he came back?" Troy asked.

"What if he already has?" Teodora shouted and left the room. Troy's mouth just hung open.

"Tyler go keep your sister company," Gabriella said. Tyler ran out of the room.

"Brie, you understand right?" Troy asked Gabriella which she replied with a nod.

"Don't think about it Troy, it's okay." she caressed his cheek. Just then, Troy's cellphone rang. Troy looked at the caller ID and walked out of the room.

"Hey," Gabriella heard him say before he went out. Gabriella walked out of the room and went downstairs.

"Gabi, where's Troy?" Starla asked.

"He's on the phone," Gabriella answered.

"Oh, who's he talking to?" Starla asked again.

"I don't know," Gabriella shrugged. Starla just nodded.

Troy walked down the stairs and saw everyone turning their head looking at him.

"What's up?" Troy asked taking a seat next to Gabriella who was relaxing on the couch.

"Who were you on the phone with?" she asked.

"Oh," Troy cleared his throat. "Coach just called to wish me happy birthday," he said. Gabriella nodded her head slowly. She knew he wasn't telling her something. Not that she didn't believe that his coach called him to wish him happy birthday but there was just something else he was hiding form her. _I could see right through him, has he forgotten? _Gabriella thought. Gabriella was curious. How could he hide something from her? Gabriella decided to let it go and just laid her head on Troy's shoulder.

**Uh oh! What could Troy possibly hide? Who actually called Troy? Was it really coach? What was troy hiding from Gabriella?**

**And oh no, Teodora almost let out her mother's secret.**

**You'll just have to wait for the next chapter.**

**I know it's kinda short but, hmm, at least it's something, right?**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 12

**It's been a very, very, very long time since i last updated right? I'm really sorry. Education really makes me busy, have to concentrate on school. But hey, i'm free and i feel like writing now. Here's the next chapter!**

_Gabriella decided to let it go and just laid her head on Troy's shoulder. _

Troy was wide awake when everyone was asleep. He can't seem to fall asleep. He keep remembering what his coach said to him on the phone.

"_Troy, happy birthday."_

"_Thanks, coach."_

"_Listen, Troy, you want to keep your job right? After your long break?" Coach asked._

"_Of course I do, it's what i love doing." Troy answered._

"_Then, you'd better get back together with my daughter." Coach said sternly._

"_What? When did you even come up with these things?" Troy asked, confused._

"_Eversince she won't stop partying all night thinking of you, come home after getting drunk."_

"_What? She's the one who disrespected me." Troy said._

"_Please Troy, I can't stand seeing her like this." Coach begged._

"_I'm with someone right now and i don't plan to end that relationship," Troy said._

"_That Gabriella girl? The one who has two kids?" Coach said._

"_Yes, that's her." Troy answered. Coach laughed making Troy feel angry._

"_You want to be with someone who has a another guy's kid?" he continued laughing._

"_I love her, that's why!" Troy raised his voice._

"_Troy, Troy, Troy," Coach sighed. Troy remembered what Teodora said, "What if he already has?"_

"_Fine, i'll come back soon." Troy said._

"_Be back on 2nd November, Troy. Everyone will be waiting." Coach hung up._

"What did I just do?" Troy thought out loud to himself.

**Sorry it's a bit short. Just want you guys to know his conversation with the Coach.**

**Next chapter will be out soon. **

**Please wait, okay? **

**REVIEW PLEASEEE! 3**


	16. Chapter 13

**Hey, everyone! I'm back, with another chapter(: **

_"What did I just do?" Troy thought out loud to himself. _

Troy made a decision to leave Alburquerque and go back to Los Angeles to carry on with his dream.

_Gabriella is my dream._ He thought. But then, he remembered that he does not own Gabriella anymore. Her kids' father is back. Though he doesn't who their dad was, he know that Gabriella will be happier.

Continuing his dream also means that he has to get back together with Amber and he doesn't want to just sit on the bench by the side and watch his team lose. Something he doesn't want. Amber was a girl who changed after her father became famous. _But hey, _he thought. _She has her man back now, i wouldn't want to interfere. I'll just do what i did before, leave without a word. _

Gabriella and her kids were going to sleep over at Troy's house. Teodora and Tyler packed their bags for a night a Troy's. They were very excited. Especially Teodora.

"Mommy," Teodora called Gabriella who was helping her pack her clothes.

"Yes, dear?" Gabriella answered with a smile on her face.

"When are we going to tell Troy that he's mine and Tyler's daddy?" Teodora asked.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, but not right now." Gabriella explained. Teodora looked away with a pout.

"It would be so cool if Troy was our daddy," Tyler said. "we could play basketball everyday."

"It's his decision kids, if he wants to be your father, he'd tell me. If not..." Gabriella finished her sentence.

"If not, it means he doesn't want to." Teodora sat on her bed.

"Dora," Gabriella said.

"Mommy, why can't we just tell him?" Teodora asked.

"I'm sorry dear," she sat beside Teodora and hugged her. "I'm not ready."

It was 6pm. Troy's doorbell rang and he opened the door to find three people he loves. People that he had to let go of.

"Come on in," Troy invited with a small smile.

Judging by his face, Gabriella knew that something wasn't right. Something was bothering him.

"I'll put my bags in your room," Gabriella smiled.

"No, don't!" he yelled. Gabriella rose her eyebrows. "Put them in the kids room," he continued softly.

"Oh, okay." Gabriella went upstairs while Troy played with the kids.

_I wonder what he's hiding from me._ Gabriella felt a sudden urge to go into his room. _No, Gabriella, you should trust him. But, what if he's keeping a woman? Don't think of such things Gabriella! _Without thinking through again, Gabriella went to check Troy's room. She saw one big luggage, one hand carry bag and 1 big bag. _Where is he going?_ She thought again. Her eyes was becoming more teary by the second.

"Brie," she heard. Gabriella turned her head around to see Troy standing at his door. "Why are you in my room?" Troy asked with a firm voice.

"What's all these bags for?" she asked.

"Answer my question first," Troy demanded.

"Answer mine!" she shouted.

"You shouldn't have gone into my room when i told you not to, you didn't listen to me!" Troy yelled back.

"I'm your girlfriend, why am i not allowed?" she fought his voice. "What's going on?" she asked so softly, sobbing at the same time. Troy began to feel bad. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm moving back to LA," he said calmly, still not opening his eyes in order to not see Gabriella cry.

"What, for how long?" she asked, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Until I retire," he finally took the courage to open his eyes but his hear broke once he saw Gabriella's tears.

"Why?" Gabriella asked. Troy walked over to her and took her hands.

"I'm sorry," he choked. "I want to continue my dream there," he said again.

"You said I was your dream," she looked into his eyes pleading for a clear explanation. "Can't we still be together?" she asked. Troy shook his head.

"No," he answered. "Your man is back, remember, Dora said that? I wouldn't want to interfere." Troy tried to smile.

"But I want you, not," Troy cut her words.

"I want Amber," he lied. "not you." those words hurt Gabriella down to the core. "I thought I wanted you," _baby, i'm so sorry _he thought.

"I found my happiness, now it's your turn. Time to move one, their dad's back." Troy said. "I can't stay any longer if we're gonna continue this, fight. I'm leaving now." Troy walked to his bags trying to hide his tears from Gabriella. He picked all of them up and walked downstairs.

"Troy, what the heck? All this while, you were lying about how you felt? Do you know how much it hurts me to hear you say that? Do you," Troy cut her off again.

"I don't care, just go with their that and be happy. I'm going to live my life happily too." Troy walked towards his house door.

"Troy!" Teodora and Tyler shouted. Troy turned to look at the kids. Gabriella walked over to her kids, crying.

"Troy, where are you going?" Tyler asked sadly. "Mommy, where's Troy going?" he asked again.

"He's leaving, for good." Gabriella cried more seeing her kids' expressions.

"No, i don't want Troy to leave. I want Troy to be our daddy," Tyler said while Teodora started to cry.

Troy's broken heart broke into a million pieces.

"You guys found your daddy now, though i really want to know who he is, i have to leave." Troy said. "I can't be your daddy, kid."

"Troy," Teodora shouted. "Don't leave us and mommy, we love you!"

"Too bad, i don't." he lied, again. Troy couldn't keep his tears from falling.

Troy opened his door and took a step to leave.

"Daddy!" Teodora shouted. Troy turned his head around.

"Don't go..."

**REVIEW!**


	17. The End

**This is such a late update :( I'm sure you guys hate me for it and you probably wanna kill me for leaving you with a cliffhanger but hey, I'm back(: I think the reason why I haven't been updating is cause I've been concentrating on school and my Asian Fanfics. Moreover it's cause I'm holding myself back from writing a Zanessa fanfic cause I'm crushed. Writing a fanfic about Zanessa makes me sad. Well, I realized that the only place where Zanessa & Troyella can keep living together is in a fanfiction. So, here it is guys, the chapter you've been waiting for ^^**

**Also my writing has improved (:**

"_Don't go..."_

Troy looked at Teodora, shocked. He looked at Gabriella, smirked and left.

"She made that kid lie huh?" Troy shook his head trying to think that Teodora just lied for Gabriella. "My job's more important, that guy, whoever he is, he's back. I can't hold Brie and her kids back from the man that's supposed to be in their family."

Then he left, just like that. He left his _everything_ behind. His Gabriella, his love. All Troy wanted was his job but his heart wants him to go back to Gabriella. If the kids' dad weren't back, Troy wouldn't have left. Troy was confused. He wants his job, he wants Gabriella. If he went back to Gabriella, it would be useless, Gabriella has her man. Even if she doesn't, he'd lose his job.

Teodora hugged her mother, crying her heart out silently. Tyler was a tad bit confused. Gabriella got on her knees and hugged her kids.

"Troy, is... our daddy?" he asked. Gabriella just nodded. "Then why did he leave?" Tyler asked again. "I hate him!" Tyler let go of his mother and ran up to his room which Troy gave him for his stay at Troy's.

"Tyler..." Gabriella called out, her voice breaking. Tyler is a very vulnerable child, really sensitive. When he's hurt, it will stay will scar his heart. Gabriella brought Teodora to the couch, deciding to let Tyler calm down.

Tyler sat on his bed and looked at the photos of him and Troy that Gabriella took, pinned on his wall. He stood up and ran to those photos and tore them off his wall, aggressively. He then took his basketball on his side table and threw it out of the window. He opened the doors of his closet. He pushed his clothes away and saw the Wildcat jersey and reached up for it. Tyler threw it into his bin.

Troy stepped into his huge house in LA. He imagined Teodora greeting him with a hug and Tyler running up to him, sweaty from playing basketball. He imagined Gabriella giving him a kiss upon his arrival but the house was empty. Troy sighed and went up to his room.

He put up photos of Gabriella, him and her kids which he brought from Albuquerque.

"I miss them already," he spoke to himself. Troy laid on his bed and fell into deep sleep.

The next day.

Troy woke up and took a shower. He got dressed and drove his Audi to the gym.

"Bolton!" his team mates greeted. Troy just smiled.

"You're finally back, we haven't been playing well without you man." Dave said while the rest agreed.

"Nice to see you Bolton," Coach greeted.

"You too, Coach." Troy said.

"You came at the wrong time, we just finished practice." Coach said. The team nodded.

"Let's go eat!" the team suggested. "Join us?"

"Nah, I'll pass. I gotta stay and practice." Troy turned down their offer.

"Well, okay." the team left with Coach.

Troy stayed and shot some hoops. Suddenly, someone tapped him. Troy turned around.

"Oh, it's you..." Troy said.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Amber pouted.

"Sorry, no." Troy showed a small smile.

"Then what are you back for?" Amber asked.

"I don't know..." Troy stopped dribbling the ball.

"Didn't my daddy ask you to get back with me?" Amber asked.

"He did,"

"So, do you want to lose your job?" Amber frowned.

"It doesn't matter, I already lost the most important thing to me." Troy threw the ball into the hoop but missed.

"You really love that maid don't you?" Amber asked, feeling guilty.

"Of course I do," Troy starts to tear up.

"Then why'd you leave?" Amber sympathized him. Troy looked at her weirdly. "What, do I have something on my face?" Amber panicked.

"No, why are you suddenly... different?" Troy asked.

"Well, she seems really important to you. In life, you can't always get what you want. Especially since you and her have a speacial thing. Yeah, I'm jealous but... I can't change your feelings." Amber smiled. Troy smiled and gave Amber a hug.

"Thanks, Amber." "but, now... it's no use if I went back. The father of Gabriella's kids are back. I'd be an extra." Troy sighed.

"Oh? They're not your child?" Amber raised her eyebrow.

"Uh, no? Why would you think that?"

"Well, they look very much like you so, I thought...oh..." Amber paused.

"What?" Troy asked.

_He doesn't know he's the dad... I want to help them, but, how? Damn, this guy is really clueless_. Amber thought.

"Amber?" Troy interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Amber shook her head. "I have to get going, goodbye Troy." Amber smiled and left.

"She's weird..." Troy chuckled. "she's a good friend."

Sharpay entered Troy's house with Taylor. They saw Gabriella sitting on the couch, depressed.

"Gabi..." Sharpay called out. Gabriella looked at Sharpay and gave her a weak smile. "Oh my, Gabi..." Sharpay went over ang hugged Gabriella. Taylor joined in.

"Are you okay, honey?" Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded.

"I need to be, for my kids..." Gabriella looked over at her daughter who had tear stains on her face, asleep.

"He's such a bastard," Sharpay hissed. "hasn't he hurt you enough?" "I swear, the next time I see that guy, I'm gonna slice up his balls!" Sharpay cursed.

"No, that's not that painful. Step on it with our high heels!" Taylor suggested. Gabriella smiled. Her friends are the best.

"I love you girls so much," Gabriella hugged them.

"We love you too, Gabs." Taylor said.

"Of course you do," Sharpay hugged her back. Taylor rolled her eyes while Gabriella laughed.

"Where's Chad and Zeke?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay looked at Taylor.

"They said that they were going to do some 'activities' but I don't know what the heck they meant," Taylor answered. Gabriella nodded.

"How's the kids taking it?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella sighed.

"Badly," she answered.

Troy's doorbell rang. He went downstairs to open it.

"Chad, Zeke?" Troy was surprised. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we wanted to see how you were doing." Zeke answered.

"Oh," Troy said. "come on in." he invited the both of them in. Zeke and Chad walked in.

"Nice place," Zeke complimented.

"Thanks," Troy smiled. "I was gonna shoot some hoops. Join me?" Troy asked.

"I'm in, how bout' you Chad?" Zeke said.

"I'm in," Chad answered plainly.

They spent a few minutes playing until Zeke asked Troy, "Aren't you coming back to Albuquerque?"

"I don't know man, everything I want is here. I got my job back, I got my home." Troy answered.

"It looks like you forgot what home is," Chad said.

"What?" Troy asked.

"What else do you have here? Family, friends?" Chad asked sarcastically.

"Look man, I do have friends here. In fact, my friends here appreciate me." Troy answered back angrily.

"Correction, for your talent and money. They don't know Troy from Albuquerque, they know that asshole Troy from LA." Chad raised his voice.

"What's up with you man?" Troy pushed Chad.

"What's up with me? There's nothing wrong with me. Everything that's wrong is you! You left Gabriella and your kids back at your hometown just like that and you can still act like everything's alright?" Chad yelled.

"My kids? Great, looks like Gabriella told you to lie too." Troy smirked and shooked his head. Zeke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Gabs didn't tell us anything Troy, we know everything cause _all_ of us were there to see what was going on when you left 6 years ago!" Zeke said angrily but calmly. Troy's expression changed.

"Graduation night, god knows what you two did." Zeke said.

"You got her pregnant and then you left her without knowing," Chad continued.

"Look, they couldn't be my kids." Troy said.

"Really? They're 6 years old for god's sake! Did you use protection that night? No, cause you gave it to Zeke! How many times have people told you the twins look like you?" Chad shouted. Troy fell onto his knees.

"I'm so blind..." he said softly. He ran into his house. Chad and Zeke looked at each other and ran to chase Troy.

3rd November

Gabriella did her best to make her kids smile. She did everything she could but they're not smiling even a bit.

"Dora, Ty... it's your birthday today. You have to put on a smile for the guests." Gabriella said in a slow tone. Tyler kept on frowning while Teodora looked at Gabriella sadly and nodded. Gabriella sighed and left the room.

"Ty, we shouldn't make it difficult for mommy you know..." Teodora frowned at her twin brother.

"Fine," Tyler stopped frowning.

The both of them got dressed and then went downstairs, smiling weakly at Gabriella.

"I won't make it hard for you, mom." Tyler said while Teodora nodded in agreement. Gabriella hugged them.

"Wait," she looked down at them. "since when do you call me '_mom_'?" Gabriella raised her eyebrow, asking Tyler.

"Well, cause you're my mother and I'm your son?" Tyler joked. Gabriella shook her head as Teodora laughed. "Well, I'm a big boy now. '_Mommy_' is for little boys and girls, like Dora." Tyler said.

"Hey!" Teodora yelled. "I'm 5 minutes older than you!" Gabriella laughed.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~. Happy birthday Dora and Tyler~... happy birthday to you~!" the Bolton parents, Maria, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsie and Jason sang. Teodora and Tyler blew the candles on the cake.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered. Teodora looked at everyone's faces. Troy was missing. She looked down sadly.

The doorbell rang.

"Hey guys," Chad and Zeke greeted.

"Hey, birthday twins. Sorry we're late. We were just getting your present." Chad smiled. Troy walked in.

"Hey you two..." Troy smiled weakly at the twins who were very surprised. Everyone was, especially Gabriella. "daddy's here." he cried. The twins ran to him and hugged him tightly. Gabriella cried at the sight of Troy and her kids. Troy let them go and walked over to Gabriella. "I'm sorry, I'm such a stupid guy... I..." Gabriella cut his words with a kiss. "How can you still love me after what I did?" Troy asked.

"It's cause I love you," Gabriella answered simply.

"I love you too," Troy smiled. "and you two."

"We love you daddy," Teodora and Tyler hugged Troy and Gabriella.

The End

**I wanna thank my readers for being patient. Please review this story(: Promote it to your friends and the world~! Thanks again ^^**


End file.
